To evaluate the acute safety and acute efficacy of aerolized UTP amiloride as a new therapy in patients with CF lung disease. Patients with this lung disease have altered clearance of pulmonary secretions, and the intended effect of UTP is to stimulate chloride/liquid secretion in order to hydrate airway secretions, allowing for easier clearance.